Holy Grail (A South Park One Shot Book)
by trashbagclaytweek
Summary: This is a one-shot book for different south park ships! I'm open to writing any ship, so if you have any that you would want me to write just suggest it.
1. History Addicted Part 1 (Tyle)

_**Main ship: Tyle (Token x Kyle)**_

 _ **Other mentioned ship/s: Clenny**_

* * *

"You two are some of the smartest kids, and I hate to see you guys failing media. You need these credits to graduate. So tell you what, I'll let you for the rest of this year start a podcast on anything you want. Any topic, you guys will record it and post it, I'll want one podcast episode every week. How does that sound boys?" Mrs Nelson has been worried about Kyle and Token's grade in her glass for a while. They've had to redo her media class too many time to count, and she was getting tired of seeing them. It wasn't that they were dumb, they turned everything in, it's just, they never had the right materials for it.

The two were good at every subject but the arts. Kyle on dribbling a little bit in music, but not understanding anything about today's world and media, while Token has had problems with seeing a point in getting into it. His ambition has to always be a doctor, why does he need to know how to use Pinterest or how to paint?

Kyle, knowing that at this point, it being senior year, if he doesn't make this class he will not graduate; is very quick to take the offer, "Yes, we can do that, right Token?"

Token was a bit shyer on the matter at hand, he barely even knew what a podcast was. He and Kyle also were in two completely different friend groups. But, out of everyone in Stan's gang, Token has to admit, Kyle is probably the best.

Token just let out a simple, "Of course."

After talking everything else over with Mrs Nelson, the two walked out of her classroom, many ideas filling their heads for the podcast. "Maybe after school if I can go over to yours Kyle, we can come up with stuff for our first episode?"

"Yeah you can come over, I have no idea what we're even going to do. I'll have to look at good podcast topics for us." Kyle responds to Token as they both start to go to their next classes.

* * *

As soon as their classes finish, both of the boys end up getting onto the bus to go home. Usually Token would get a ride back, but he talked to his mom and because he's going to Kyle's house, he decided taking the bus with Kyle would be the most logical answer.

Token sits next to Kyle in the back of the bus, Stan and Kenny taking the seat across the row. Cartman, who usually would sit next to Kenny, had to sit by himself in front of Kyle and Token. "Do you have any ideas yet?" Token asks Kyle.

"I have none yet, I was looking at what we can do though. There's tons of cool stuff we can talk about, like politics, history, and science. But I think we should do something that people can be interested in." Kyle response to Token's questions, they had a bunch of options to talk about.

The bus pulls up to the bus stop between everyone's houses. Everyone gets off, and after Kyle makes Token wait for him. Kyle had to walk home with Ike or else his mother would get angry at him. The middle school bus always came later than the high school bus although, as the high school got out earlier.

"Did you say history was an option? I kind of want to get more into that subject." Token talks to Kyle as they wait for the small Canadian.

Kyle thinks over the idea of history, "That wouldn't be too bad. There's a lot in history that we can talk about that people might find interesting too."

"Yeah I agree, we should look some stuff up on your computer." Token smiles at Kyle, who returns it back.

Soon the bus holding a bunch of middle schoolers pulls up, and all of them get off the bus. Kyle waits until Ike gets off then gets a hold of his brother, then the three boys start to walk off towards the Broflovski's residence. Kyle swang opens the door, his mom already in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Ike's dog, which is a Newfoundland that he used to be able to ride like a horse, named Maple, jumps up onto Ike to greet him as they come in; making the adopted child laugh.

"Hi my buoobies, how was school today?" Sheila asks her sons as she places something into the oven.

"It was great ma!" Kyle responds, "Token is going to stay the night, we have to work on a podcast for the media class."

Sheila turns around and looks at Token, "Well that's alright with me Kyle. Just make sure you pick up your clothes off your floor and I'll get your laundry done so you have some outfit choices for the rest of the week. Your dad and I are going to be going on a trip to Denver."

"Okay ma, I'll get them in the laundry room for you," Kyle says, then both him and Token head upstairs towards Kyle's bedroom, Maple following the pair of them. They take seats at Kyle's desk as he loads up his desktop, logging in.

There's a small silence in the air, with Maple laying down on Kyle and Token's feet under the desk. Kyle opens up the google page and watches at the line blinks at him.

"So what do you think we should start with?" Kyle asks Token, as they both stare at the coloured letters of the Google logo.

Token sticks his tongue slightly out of his mouth as he thinks of what their first topic may end up being. "What about something easy, like the history of a certain food?"

Kyle thinks that through, "We can make a podcast on the history of baked goods maybe?"

"Yeah, let's do that." Token and Kyle both agree with each other, and Kyle types in the history of baking. They both start to choose a bunch of articles for them to reference throughout the cast, Kyle reads all of them out loud to Token and they choose the best ones.

Kyle opens up a word doc and starts to write down what they are going to talk about in the podcast, everything from birthday cakes to cookies. The little facts that they found interesting were also written down, and soon after they get everything aligned to record, Kyle's mom calls the boys down to get dinner.

The two get up from the desk, making Maple wake up from their movement. They both head down the stairs and sit down at the table where Sheila had a bunch of food spread around. Gerald and Ike were already sitting at the table, Gerald looking intently at his phone.

Everyone around the table pulls the falafels onto their plates, everyone digging into the food; enjoying the fried chickpea ball deliciousness. Kyle's mom always made the best Jewish styled food, and falafels were one of her best dishes. She served them with hummus and it was one of Kyle and Ike's favourites.

After they finished Token and Kyle went back to his room, Kyle quickly got his laundry into the laundry room while Token scrolls through Instagram. Kyle walks back into his room fastly, "Looking at anything good?"

"Clyde and Kenny are on a date, that's about it." Token says, "I swear Clyde is always hanging out with Kenny."

"Yeah, same with Kenny. He never seems to have time for me, Stan, and Eric anymore. But I mean, if Kenny's happy, then that's all that matters." Kyle says, being his logical problem-solving self. "So, I think I have the recording equipment on my computer if you want to go ahead and record the first episode now."

They both sit back at Kyle's desk and Kyle opens up the recording equipment on his computer. He also grabs two pairs of headphones for them that have a microphone connected to them, connecting the headphones to his desktop with a headphone splitter. They both go over everything they want to talk about the second time and then they start the podcast.

"Okay, so this is like, our first podcast," Token says into his microphone on the bright yellow headphone, he looks at Kyle whos wild red hair was out of its usual hat to fit the headphones.

Kyle gets himself prepared to talk next, "Yeah, this is our podcast, mine and Token's, history addicted. We're going to talk about interesting things in History that we think everyone should know about."

"So today, the topic at hand is bake goods and where they come from. Things like cookies, cakes, and brownies." Token spoke next, soon they started telling the stories they found and the fun facts about it all. They were getting really into it, the boys never knew that they could talk for so long.

Kyle looks at the audio recording and notices they have been going for about an hour, "I think that's going to be it from us," He says into his mic, "But we will be making another episode next week so stay tuned for that."

"Yep, stay history addicted my dudes," Token adds on, and then Kyle stops the recording. Both of the boys pull their headphones off of their heads. "That won't better than I expected." Token turns to Kyle.

"Yeah, it did! I'll probably get in the morning it's pretty late," It was in fact, 11 pm.

Token looks at the clock and agrees with Kyle, "Do you just want to chill out for the rest of the night?"

"Sure, we can watch a movie on my bed." Kyle gets out of the chair and stretches, Token following his actions.

"How about a documentary? So we can get our next topic?"

Kyle goes to his bed and sits down on the side, making room for Token, "That's smart." He turns his TV on and goes to the Netflix setting; Token takes a seat next to the ginger and they start going through the history part of Netflix. They soon decided on one about the Boston Bomber, a topic they both found they were really interested in.

As the documentary progressed through, Kyle found himself getting very tired. He cuddles up to Token which surprises him; then Kyle drifts off to sleep. Token runs his hand through Kyle's' hair, smiling at the smaller boy.

* * *

 _ **Welcome to my first one shot! This is a two parter as it's Kyle's birthday and I wanted to get something out about him. If you have suggestions for ships you want me to write please leave them in a review/PM and I will be more than happy too! Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day.**_


	2. History Addicted Part 2 (Tyle)

**Main ship: Tyle**

 **Other mentioned ship/s: Creek, Clenny**

* * *

The weeks past by and Token and Kyle continue to make podcasts. Everyone in school was listening to them, and it was such a great pastime for them. They would hang out at each other's houses, usually Token's because Kyle loves T's room and his parents are some really great people. But Token doesn't mind when they stay at Kyle's house either, his dad always weirded him out but other than that; the living conditions of the Broflovski's was really comfortable for Token.

The podcast was something both boys look forward to every week because Kyle was such a genuine guy to hang out with and it was a nice break from the outside world, but they both mostly just love the after part. Where they just get to chill out and do regular friend things like play video games or watch TV.

This time they were at Token's house, looking up things about the Fall of Rome. "Okay, we really need to mention that the rise of the eastern emperor was one of the many reasons Rome fell apart." Token is writing down anything Kyle mentions even though he was nodding off a bit. Kyle's voice is really calming to Token, which isn't correct. Kyle stresses a lot of people out but hearing him talk about these topics, it just makes Token feel secure and just really tired.

"Token did you hear me?" Kyle asks his striking blue eyes staring at Token's dark brown ones.

Token then realises, Kyle did just say something else before that, that he did not pick up, "I'm sorry I didn't."

"It's okay Token, I said that invasion of Barbarian tribes was also a huge reason." Token writes it down and they continue to go back and forth like that, Token trying his hardest not to fall out of conscious, the sooner they finish this the sooner they can do regular things.

Soon enough they have everything they need; Kyle gets the equipment set up at Token's desk and they both start going at it, talking about what they had written down. The fall of Rome was an interesting topic that both the boys found interest in a while ago. It was just such a battle and a story. How everything laid out. How an empire just fell apart.

But it was Rome's own fault. There were ways they could have fixed what they did, but they didn't. It's kind of ironic how this ended up happening.

After they finish up with the podcast, Kyle leaves and heads back to his house. Usually, he would stay the night, but he has a bunch of stuff he had to get done at home which left Token alone, to realise how hungover he is with the redhead.

They both meet up at school the next day, Token has the podcast they recorded on a flash drive which they would then give to their teacher who sent emails out for students to listen. It was a nice clean way, even if not every student clicks on the email, the boys were sure some do.

"Token, Kyle!" Token hears a familiar voice yell at them, they both turn their bodies to see Tweek. His blonde hair a mess and coffee in one of his hands. "Did you guys work on your podcast last night? Will it be out tonight?"

Token was not sure why the blonde is so intrigued but Kyle is quick to answer, "Yes, we finished it last night. Mrs Nelson should send it out."

Tweek grimaces, "That's great! It's been helping me sleep at night, you know when Craig isn't there."

Craig and Tweek are a couple at South Park, one of the longest running ones. They've been together since 4th grade somehow, and they've found comfort in each other. Something Kyle and Token have yet to have experienced.

"That's great to hear Tweek," Token responds to him, Tweek returns a nod and then walks off in the opposite direction making Token and Kyle turn back to head to their media class to drop off the podcast.

"Hey, if you wouldn't mind, at lunch do you want to sit together so we can scribble down some ideas for the next podcast?" Kyle asks Token.

Token looks at him, "No, I wouldn't mind. I think my friends will be fine without me for a lunch period."

Mrs Nelson is sitting at her desk sorting through papers when the two boys walk in. Token hands over the flash drive to her and she gives both the boys a smile. "What's this one about?"

"It's about the fall of Rome," Kyle responds.

She nods, "Interesting, I'll get the emails out then after I listen to it. Both of you head along to your first period now."

Both of them leave the room and go to their first classes of the day, which for Token was math class, and for Kyle was English. After all of the classes, they finally got to see each other at lunch. They have their last two classes together, but their first three were apart.

Token grabs a lunch tray with pizza and grabs a can of Sprite; heads over to an empty table away which makes Craig turn in shock that Token is sitting somewhere else. Craig mentions something to Clyde which makes Clyde also glance over.

Kyle comes over quickly, a burger and fries on his tray with a Dr Pepper. He takes a seat and Stan's gang also starts to give the two looks.

Token and Kyle seem to be oblivious to it all, as they go over each of the topics. Clyde soon comes over and interrupts them, "Token, what are you doing?" He whispers to his friend, "I don't eat with Kenny alone so why are you sitting with your boyfriend alone?"

Token feels his face go hot as Clyde references Kyle as his boyfriend. "One, he is not my boyfriend, and two, we're working on podcast ideas. I sit with you four every day, it's not that big of a deal."

"Okay, that's fine." Clyde approves then he walks back to the table with Craig and those guys.

"They're so dumb." Token remarks and Kyle smirks.

"Yeah, my friends aren't the brightest either." The boys then go back to writing down their ideas, but Token couldn't help but have the thought of Kyle being his boyfriend in the back of his mind.

When the lunch bell rings they both follow each other to their History class, they sat on two opposites sides of the room but it is still nice to have this class out of all of them together: as they can take topics sometimes from the class and use them in the podcast; they only do that with ones that are briefly mentioned though.

Token feels his mind wander off as their teacher starts to teach, he finds himself staring at Kyle. For no reason at all. Token's heart was beating fast and he feels so lucky to be able to be paired up with him for this podcast. He doesn't remember what life was like when he and Kyle weren't close.

The thought of them breaking off when the year ends and they both go off to different colleges, makes Tokens stomach churn. He raises his hand, feeling sick to his stomach. He does not like this feeling one bit.

"Yes, Mr Black?" The teacher asks Token.

"I need to go to the restroom." Token responds.

The teacher sighs, "Okay but don't be long we need to study for the test."

Token gets out of his desk and grabs the hall pass hanging near the door then he walks down the hall and goes to the bathroom. He leans against the sink and looks at himself in the mirror; why was he feeling like this? Only one other person has ever made Token feel so, he hates to say it but, in love: Nichole Daniels. They were dating for 5 years until she had to move schools when they turned 15. Since then, Token has given up on finding love as he never felt the way he felt for Nichole for anyone else.

Until today, where he is standing in the bathroom, trying to get himself in order. Kyle is making him feel like that, is making him so love bound. Kyle has Token wrapped around his finger.

Token has no clue what he's meant to do. Kyle would never like him, well he doesn't think Kyle would. They're friends and Kyle most likely does not see them as anything more. As that thought passes through, Token feels the warmth come up his throat. He tries his hardest to hold it back but soon goes to the stall as the bile comes up and into the bowl in front of him. He hears the door open and close, "Token?!" Kyle…

"I'm okay," Token responds after he throws his lunch up, flushing the toilet. "Promise." He opens the bathroom stall, "Just nothing."

"Were you throwing up? Are you sure you're okay?" Kyle asks, "We're going to study for the test so you need to get back to class but if you need to call home I can-"

"I wasn't throwing up," Token fibs, "I'll go back to class in a second." He goes over to wash his hands as he wipes his mouth with his sleeve. Kyle just walks out, not saying anything.

This can not be happening to me, Token thinks as he then exits the bathroom and follows the ginger back to class.

Token luckily gets through History and Science with Kyle, still feeling that lovesick feeling. Oh god, who was he? Stan? He breathes in the somewhat fresh air South Park has to offer and gets into the car with his parents. The ride home seems long and drawn out; he just wants to take a nap and just forget about Kyle for an hour or two.

He runs up to the bathroom the minute they get home and brushes his teeth then, he goes to his room, shutting his door and getting into bed. He tries to snooze but nothing comes about and it just makes his mind wander more. Kyle, he's just, so nice to Token. His personality is all Token could ever ask for, he's smart, he speaks his mind, he's everything.

Token opens his phone and goes through Kyle's Instagram, trying to spot at least one fault. But to Token, there was none: to Token, Kyle is a perfection.

He hears a knock on his bedroom door which makes Token groan at the fact he has to stop drooling over this man. He gets out of his bed and unlocks the door expecting it to be his mom, but instead, it's Kyle, holding a container and a spoon.

"I didn't think you were feeling well so I made you some soup. I know you threw up, you're a terrible liar." Kyle says, handing Token the container with soup. "Token..."

Token was staring at him, mostly in disbelief. He could not believe that he was this in love with Kyle. It made his palms almost sweat as he stares at him.

"You okay there?"

Token snaps back, "Yeah I'm fine, how'd you get in." Token takes the soup from his hands and sets it on his desk, Kyle follows him into his room.

"Your parents let me in," Kyle states the obvious.

Token sits on his bed, "Oh right, makes sense. Sorry." Kyle sits on the bed next to Token, both of then look intensely at each other.

Token has never noticed how beautiful Kyle's blue eyes are up close. They remind him of a shining sapphire, so rare and glittery. Kyle has so many good qualities about him, how his freckles line up on his nose, how his warm curls of lava poke out of his green trooper hat.

Kyle's blue eyes inch closer to Token's brown eyes and soon, their lips were touching. Token closes his eyes, his heart beating so fast. He's kissing him, he's kissing Kyle.

Token's brain was on fire as he felt Kyle's lips against his, the warmth fills his body making him feel so so good. He's never felt so many emotions at once, Kyle is the one who ends up pulling away first; his face was almost as red as his hair. He didn't expect them to do that, and neither did Token, it kind of just happened. Almost like every weird thing that happens in this small town.

But, this, this was not a weird thing. A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come. Both boys knew then, that the love they felt for each other, is a mutual feeling. And oh boy are their friends going to get a kick out of this. Neither boy seems to care at the minute, just holding at the moment with each other.

This podcast is one of the best assignments either of them could have asked for.

* * *

 **Hai okay I have everyones requests and I have them in a list so please wait as I post each of them. Thank you to everyone who has requested/will request a one shot, I love writing these.**


End file.
